


The Worst (Best) Plan Ever

by eatyourhartout



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, I thought of this less than an hour ago and I think it's hilarious, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, sorta crack???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourhartout/pseuds/eatyourhartout
Summary: Buffy is hit by a spell. Faith has to deal with the fall out.This is definitely a bad idea.
Relationships: Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers
Kudos: 7





	The Worst (Best) Plan Ever

**Author's Note:**

> All I own are my words and my ideas; Buffy and co. all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy/20th Fox. I'm just playing in his sandbox.

“No. No way Red.” Faith’s expression was more than slightly panicked as she held the screaming squirming baby like a bomb that was about to explode. 

“Faith, there’s no one else who can watch her! Xander and Giles are out of the county managing the clean up from that Bra’tcrix infestation in Australia, Dawnie is in the middle of negotiations with the EU on military demon experimentation, and both Angel and Spike are in another dimension! And I need to do research so I can fix her, but I can’t do that when all she does is cry!” The witch’s voice cracked, trailing off into a desperate sort of wail at the end of her sentence, both hands buried in her hair, wildly pulling on the red strands. 

Dark circles ringed her eyes, evidence of several long nights, full of interruptions courtesy of the still sobbing baby. 

Faith shook her head wildly, terror crossing her face as the witch fled the room without another word. Buffy’s little face was bright red, and the desperate sobs impossibly louder. Little huffs and gasps puffed from her little mouth, lips turned down into an almost familiar pout as her head dropped forward, the force of her emotions finally tiring her out. Faith awkwardly cuddled her babyfied sister slayer to her chest. 

“Shit B, what the hell am I supposed to do with you now?” Buffy just gurgled at Faith, wide green eyes staring up at the other woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head like an hour ago and I couldn't get the image of a panicked Faith suddenly saddled with a baby Buffy and decided it was possibly the funniest possible scenario of all time. 
> 
> If someone would like to write a full length version of this, please do! Seriously, Faith and Buffy - but baby Buffy. 
> 
> I might eventually do a proper story eventually, but I'm juggling a couple other projects and work and school right now, so that might be a while coming. 
> 
> Drink water, wear sun screen, wear your masks, wash your hands, and stay healthy!
> 
> Cheers, 
> 
> Hartley


End file.
